1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a probe connector, and particularly to a probe connector connected to a PCB.
2. The Related Art
Please refer to FIG. 1, a conventional probe connector 5 for transmitting electrical signals is generally involved with an insulating housing 501, a probe pin assembly 502 mounted in the insulating housing 501, and a conduct element 503. The conduct element 503 is substantially L-shaped. One free end of the conduct element 503 is formed with a positioning hole 504. The probe pin assembly 502 is restrained in the positioning hole 504 for fixing the probe pin assembly 502 to the insulating housing 501. The other free end of the conduct element 503 is defined as a soldering end 505, which extends out of the insulating housing 501 for being soldered to a printed circuit board (PCB, not shown). Therefore, the probe pin assembly 502 is electrically connected with the PCB by means of the conduct element 503.
However, since the conduct element 503 is manufactured and used to connect the probe pin assembly 502 and the PCB electrically, as a conductor, it is possible to aggravate the heat generation of an electrical device which is equipped with the probe connector 5 in work, because of the large resistivity of the conduct element 503, as a result, which decreases the use lifetime of the electrical device. Furthermore, the conduct element 503 is a single piece and should be specially manufactured and assembled, which not only increases the manufacturing cost, but also demands the higher assembling precision for guaranteeing transmitting stability.